Domino City Aquatic Centre
by MyLatte
Summary: While taking his cousin to the pool, Jou runs into his least favourite person. SetoxJou friendshippy. No flames please!


Okay, um, my first try at sort of a SetoxJou fic, it's more friendshippy that romanceshippy, so yeah, nothing really yaoi or shonen-ai about it. Yeah, definitely friendshippy.

I can't believe how many Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfics I've written, I mean, I thought I'd written more pokemon ones, but I proved myself wrong. I like writing YGO ones anyway, they're fun.

Seto and Jou are so adorable, and sorry for a little OOCness, and original characters. The situation is a little abstract, but, yeah, I hope you enjoy! Sorry if I made any spelling or grammatical mistakes! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Domino City Aquatic Centre**

"That will be eight dollars, thanks." Jounouchi fumbled for the money in his wallet, and placed it on the bench. The girl serving him raised an eyebrow at his un-enthusiasm. He didn't bother to respond.

The smell of pool chemicals was strongly evident in the air, and the harsh smell made Jou want to sneeze. People's voices could be heard, and every so often, a splash from someone jumping into the water. The pool wasn't very crowded today, but there were enough people there to make noise.

It wasn't that Jounouchi didn't like swimming; it was that taking his cousin out to the aquatic centre wasn't his favourite way to spend a Saturday morning. Yugi and the others were all out at the shops, and here he was, looking after a four-year-old for the day. He wouldn't have minded if he didn't have better things to do, because he loved his cousin, but he did today.

"Uncle Jou, can we go in now?" Mezumi said, peering up at him through her long lashes. Mezumi was his cousin, she was four-turning-five-in-October, and she adored Jou. He loved spending time with her too, but he didn't feel like it today. Though they were cousins, she still referred to him as 'Uncle'.

"Of course Mezumi." He took her little hand and they walked through the entrance and into the main area of the aquatic centre. It was warm inside, which was probably because the pool was heated. Lots of children were running around the shallow area of the pool, and others were lapping in the deeper areas.

Jounouchi and Mezumi headed over to one of the benches next to the water, and placed their stuff down. Mezumi put her towel onto the wooden seat, and tapped her foot impatiently for her cousin to get ready. Jou stripped his shirt off and grabbed his towel out of his bag.

The two walked to the steps for the pool, and slowly descended down into the warm water.

Mezumi was a very good swimmer for her age, just like her cousin, it ran in the family. She didn't need to wear floaties anymore, so it was easier for Jou to look after her. He was a good swimmer too, he didn't do squad - though he probably should have - but was fast nonetheless.

"Remember to stay near me, Mezumi." The blonde instructed his cousin, who was almost already under the water.

"Don't worry Uncle Jou, I'll be careful." She grinned back at him. "Can we play a game?"

"Of course honey, what do you want to play? You choose."

"Hm..." She pressed her thumb to her chin in thought. "Let's have a race!" She exclaimed before taking off underwater. Jou chuckled at his cousin's excitedness (_A/N: not a word, I know…) _, and then he dived under the water, and took off. He started off fast, over-taking Mezumi, and then slowed down, and let her win.

"I win Uncle Jou!" She exclaimed, once they had finished, clapping her hands together in delight. "Saki!" Her face lit up even more, and a huge grin spread across her face.

"Mezumi!" Another little girl, who was standing next to a guy around Jounouchi's age, exclaimed.

"Saki, who are you talking to?" The guy said to Mezumi's friend. Jou still couldn't see him properly, but something about him seemed familiar.

"Yes, Mezumi honey, who is this?" Jounouchi agreed. The other guy's head snapped up, and at the same time, so did Jounouchi's. He gasped, and then hissed under his breath.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here?" He glared at the CEO, and Seto glowered back. He was surprised though, this was the first time he'd heard the boy convey any emotion to someone other than Mokuba.

"That's none of your business." He snapped back. Saki looked just like Seto, her hair was the same colour and her eyes were the same shade of blue, though they looked excited.

"Uncle Jou, can I play with Saki?" Mezumi asked, her eyes were pleading.

"Yeah, Uncle Seto, can I play with my best friend Mezumi?" Saki asked Seto. Jounouchi did a double take, she looked exactly like Seto, even their features were alike.

"Nope, sorry." The blonde and the brunette said in unison. "Not if he's here." They glared at each other when they realised they had said the same thing at the same time. The two girls pouted at their elders, but reluctantly complied.

Jounouchi and Mezumi had been playing in the water for awhile, hide and seek. But she didn't seem to be getting into it as much as she usually did.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!" Jounouchi called. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Mezumi around the corner. She was good at swimming, but not so good at hiding. He swam around, looking for his cousin, but couldn't find her. He cursed under his breath and began to panic. If something happened to her he would be in so much trouble, and he would be really upset too.

Frantically, he searched every area of the water, but to no luck. He called out Mezumi's name, hoping that would attract her attention. It was only when he heard Seto's frantic voice that he stopped for a second. He was calling Saki.

"Maybe you ought to learn how to take care of your cousin better." Jou sneered at the brunette.

"You can't talk," He snickered back. "You've lost yours too." Jounouchi glared at him and he sent back an equally hostile stare. It was interrupted when Jou caught sight of his cousin.

"Mezumi!" He exclaimed, relieved. She looked up to him earnestly. "I told you, not to play with Saki while Kaiba is here."

"But...but...Uncle Jou! She is my best friend and I wan'na play with her!"

"I'm sorry Mezumi, I truly am, but if Kaiba is here, and you guys play together, that forces Kaiba and I to have to watch you guys together." He explained, insistent that he _not _spend the day with Seto.

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Fine, but that means I shan't play with you properly either."

"Heed that advice Saki. No playing with Mezumi while the mutt is here." Seto told his own cousin, who looked equally as annoyed. The two duo's turned their backs on each other, and went to separate areas of the pool.

It wasn't soon though, that Mezumi went missing again. And this time, though he was panicked, Jou had a pretty good idea where she had gotten to. He searched frantically, and just as he assumed, she was with Saki. He told her off again, and they went off on their own.

And that pattern continued for the rest of the morning, Mezumi wandering off every half hour or so, and Jou was dragging her back. It was getting really frustrating, for the both of them. And Seto and Saki didn't seem very happy about it either.

Finally, the blonde got so frustrated, he gave in. "Fine, go and play with Saki, if I don't have to be chasing you all day, I suppose this is a small price to pay."

"For real Uncle Jou?" She asked, excited and surprised. "You're the best! Yay! Thank you!" She threw her arms around his legs quickly, and then swam off to join her friend. Seto, who was equally as exasperated, seemed to give in too.

Jou swam over to the edge of the pool and leant against the wall. Amazingly, Seto came and joined him.

"See Saki? Our plan worked!" Mezumi whispered, trying to be inconspicuous, but not succeeding, for the two teens could still hear her.

"Yes, I knew that if we ran away enough times they would eventually give in and then they would get together." Saki exclaimed, a little too loudly. Jou grinned, doubting that the little girls really knew the meaning of 'getting together.' Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Seto chuckling.

"Yes, getting together, I'm sure." He rolled his eyes, but continued. "Aren't they just the cutest little things?" Jou almost did a double take, that was out of character for Seto to say such a thing.

"They are, I love Mezumi to bits." He managed to answer normally, though he was surprised and curious of Seto's motive.

"Yeah, Mokuba and I are always looking after Saki, she's a gorgeous girl."

"So, why are you being all nice suddenly, just earlier this morning we were really hostile." Jou, feeling brave, dared to ask the CEO.

The brunette's brow furrowed. "Probably because you aren't as bad as I thought you were, pup."

"And neither are you, moneybags." He leant back against the pool wall more, watching everything going on in the pool. It was funny, there had just been a major milestone in their relationship, and no one here knew anything about it. Jou grinned at the thought.

"Well, it's good to know you've changed your opinion on me." Seto remarked, not taking his eyes off the pool.

"Likewise." Jou agreed. "I've been upgraded from a mutt to a pup I assume then?"

"Definitely, and maybe even to a pedigree one day." Seto replied, laughing slightly. "But that's one day."

"Pup is better than mutt..." He mumbled, chuckling too. "It has better ring to it too, but if you say pedigree, it just sounds weird."

"Yeah, I don't think I would say pedigree in public either, that would just be strange, but yes, pup sounds fine."

"Does this mean I can call you Seto now?"

"Go ahead, just Kaiba gets confusing sometimes, sometimes Mokuba turns around, so we don't know who it's directed to." The brunette confirmed, smiling. "What time do you have to leave with Mezumi?"

"Uh…" Jou glanced up at the clock on the arch, it read twelve. "In about twenty or thirty minutes, what about you?"

"I'll leave when you leave, I don't think Saki will want to stay here if Mezumi isn't, and then it's boring for me without you." Seto said, following Jou's gaze and looking up at the clock.

Before the boys knew it, twenty minutes had passed, and it was now time to get out of the water and start getting ready to leave. "Mezumi, honey, we have to get out now, I told your mother that I would get you back for one." Jou called to his cousin who was splashing about with Saki.

"But Uncle Jou! I don't wan'na leave yet! Saki is still here!" She protested, swimming up to him and pouting.

"Seto and Saki are leaving now too, so you won't miss out on anything." He continued, picking the girl up and swinging her around, she giggled. "So, let's get out."

"Yeah, you too Saki, come get out now." Seto called Saki and she followed. The four of them climbed the steps and got out of the water.

Jou handed Mezumi her towel, and dried himself down. As did the two others, whose things were right near theirs.

"Are you going to be here next Saturday?" He asked Seto, who was busy packing up his things.

"I can be, are you going to be here next Saturday?"

"I can be too." He placed the last of his things into the bag, and started on out. "I can't wait until next Saturday, then." He said, as he walked to the exit of the centre, and raised a hand to wave goodbye.

"Neither can I, pup, neither can I."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyeddd! Read my other fics, I'd be happy :D**


End file.
